


injured

by momotakaito



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, Kitsune, M/M, Minecraft, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotakaito/pseuds/momotakaito
Summary: Dream was always alone, this was a common fact. However, this small injured fox might supply him with some company
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 90





	injured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotamega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotamega/gifts).



> SECRET SANTA EXCHANGE!!!! I hope you like it Robbie 👉👈

The longer Dream wandered around the land that outstretched around him, the more his mind began to wonder. Dream became the lone wolf on the server, sticking to himself and not allowing anyone to talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary and sometimes, when Dream was left to his thoughts, the loneliness would seep into his veins and burn him from the inside out. It was his own fault really, he was the one who pushed away Sapnap, Tommy, Bad, Skeppy. They didn't leave him, he pushed them away.

Dream clutched his axe tighter to his chest as he heard a low rustling noise from behind him, it could just be his imagination, he mused to himself however, he could never be safe anymore.

A few steps forward, a few to the left, and there was the source of the noise. 

Right in front of Dream lay a small red fox, it's paw seemingly broken from a secondary force, it's tail stained in with the dark liquid that only seemed to pour from its stomach. Dream stared at the creature in shock, the small markings on its face not ever registering in his mind before he tore the sleeve off from his hoodie, carefully reaching a hand out towards the scared fox. It hesitantly sniffed his fingers before bowing its head, allowing Dream to wrap the material against the fairly large gash in its side. Gently, Dream picked up the creature holding it tightly against his chest as he rushed back to his base, making sure not to cross paths with anybody else. 

Once he arrived home, Dream gently placed the fox on his bed not caring about the potential stains in which it's injury could cause. 

Dream frantically looked through his chests, praying that he had something to help the poor animal with the pain from its wound. He grabbed the potion of healing from his hidden away chest, he could always make another one, he thought. 

The short walk back to the fox made Dreams head hurt, the thought of the poor animal dying in his care hurt him more than any of the countless other pets he had killed from the others, so why did this small little fox matter so much to him?

Dream shook his head quickly, deciding to deal with that later, the fox was all that mattered at the moment. He took a few minutes making sure all the doors were locked before he poured the potion into a bowl, holding it Infront of the fox's face for it to drink from. The fox only stared at the bowl for a beat before lapping up the red liquid happily. Dream watched as its wound seemed to slowly close up and heal before his eyes, he chuckled to himself as he saw the fox licking the sides of the bowl gleefully. He gently patted the top of the animal's head before leaving the room to get changed for the night, hoping to finally have a peaceful night's rest.

After quickly washed his face, not noticing the small light that came from the bedroom, his mind becoming swarmed with thoughts about the small animal on his bedsheets, how smart it seemed, how it seemed to understand every word he said, or even simple things such as the animal not caring about its wound. Dream sighed and ruffled his hair before slowly leaving the bathroom, shutting off the light as he left.

"Alright little guy, you can sleep on the floor tonight-" Dream began, only to be cut off when he looked towards the bed. 

No longer did a small red fox sit on his sheets no, now a small boy sat in its place, brown hair adorned with a pair of large fox ears that were perked up to attention. Dream looked the boy over once, twice, a third time, before the situation fully set in.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" Dream muttered, no real anger behind his voice.

The boy just stared at him before pointing to the rather large gash that rested on his side, neatly healing on its own. 

Dream stared at the boy, the connections coming together in his mind after a beat of silence.

"Are you a shape-shifter or something?" Dream accused, crossing his arms over his chest, closing off his body to this stranger.

"A kitsune actually, and I would call you an asshole but you have me that red liquid and helped me so consider yourself lucky," The boy fox? replied coily, mimicking Dream's posture. Dream let out a small chuckle before suddenly realising the boy had no clothes.

"Fuck, dude put on some clothes for fuck sake!" He screamed, closing his eyes and turning away from him.

"The name is George, by the way, and I have no clothes, dipshit," Came George's snappy reply, causing Dream to let out a small grunt and throw a plain white shirt, some black jeans and plain underwear his way, causing George to let out a small squeak of shock. 

After a small amount of time, George told Dream that it was safe for him to turn back around and he wasn't ready for the sight he would see before him. 

When Dream turned around, he saw George still sitting on the bed, his ears slightly lowered and his tail wrapped around his waist. His clothes were slightly too big for the smaller man, the shirt sliding off of his shoulders and the waistband of the jeans was clearly too wide for him. He looked adorable. 

Dream coughed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, before sitting next to the kitsune that currently sat on his bed.

"So like I was saying, you can sleep on the floor tonight-," Dream began, only to be once again cut off by the other boy. This time however, it was by a gentle heat against his lips and small hands on his thighs. Dream froze for a moment and before he could even think about reciprocating, the pressure on his lips was gone and George had turned around to lay down on the bed, getting himself comfortable. 

"Thank you for saving me," George muttered, sleep finally overcoming him as soft snores echoed through the room. 

Dream gently placed his fingers to his lips, a gentle smile making its way across his face as he lay down behind the boy, bringing him closer to his chest. A small chuckle left Dream's lips as George's tail wrapped around the top of his thigh, before he lent over to whisper a soft 'you're welcome' before following George into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
